leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zyra/@comment-26808509-20191120162012
So, here we are. Preseason, lot of changes and a reworked rune that could potentially be perfet for Zyra but is hold back by a mechanic that is there for no reason. I'm talking about the new Conqueror here. For anyone who hasn't take note of it, Conquerer has been updated to be better on ranged champions and particularly on ranged DPS mages. A brief rundown: ''-Conqueror now has a maximum of 10 stacks instead of 5, adaptive stats are lower per stack but the maximum value at max stacks is higher'' -''Conqueror generates 2 stacks per meele AA, 1 stack per ranged AA and 2 stacks per ability. Also, ranged units now have the stacks for the full 8 seconds instead of only 2'' ''-Conqueror no longer converts 8% damage dealt into true damage at max stacks and the healing as changed from 8% of pre-medigation damage to 15% of post-medigation damage'' In other words, it's easier for ranged units to stack it up if they have low cooldowns and they can hold it for longer aswell. That means for DPS focused mages like Cassiopeia, Ryze and Swain this rune will be godlike. It also traded true damage for higher AP values and the healing is more effective against low MR targets and less effective against tanks. This iteration of Conqueror would be PERFECT for Zyra, at least her midlane version. It could possibly give Zyra a comeback in midlane, as a zone controlling DPS mage. And it wouldn't even interfer with her support version because support mostly concentrates on her bursty nature. Conqueror could give her a reason to go midlane and to buy AP heavy items, because the AP it grants and the healing that is based off of damage is synergizing with even more AP. It would give Zyra something that she currently lacks: scaling. ANd it wouldn't even be overpowered because plants only generate a stack every few seconds. She needs a full combo of Q + E + R + 2 plants to stack it fully or multiple plants. In return however, she can keep it activated for a long time with her poke via plants, making zoning and extended fights more favorable for her. So where is the problem: Some of you might not know, but Zyra's plants don't update their damage if Zyra gains or loses AP after they have been spawned. Means, if Zyra spawned a plant and generates stacks of Conqueror, gaining AP, the plants damage will not increase. And that is pretty stupid, because there is pretty much no reason why it's like that. It's not a mechanic that can be abused by anything. It's just a random limitation. And now where a rune appears that would actually synergize quite well with the champ, it's gated because of this random limitation. Would be nice if any of you could help to bring this issue to Riot (via twitter, NA boards, PBE boards, reddit, wherever). I actually made a post about this issue in the Zyramains reddit, just refer them back there.